Les cinq sens
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Inuyasha prend doucement conscience de ses sentiments pour Kagome.  Chaque chapitre est lié à un des cinq sens.  Première fic.
1. L'ouïe

**LES CINQ SENS **

**L'OUÏE**

_J'ai écrit ces fanfics il y a plusieurs années. Je me suis enfin décidée à les retravailler et à les rendre disponibles sur ce site. Je ne possède pas les droits sur Inuyasha. Et je dédie avec plaisir cette fic à celui qui m'a redonné le goût d'en écrire, Drugan._

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Kagome était-elle toujours aussi distraite et incapable de se défendre toute seule? Pourquoi devait-il toujours aller la chercher? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il encore besoin d'aller la sauver? Était-ce simplement une habitude? Ou peut-être était-ce une autre raison…?

« Inuyasha, pars devant et retrouve Kagome! » cria Miroku.

« Dépêche-toi! » rajouta Shippo, avec sa petite voix aiguë.

Inuyasha les entendit à peine à travers les bruits de combat et les rugissements des ennemis. Il réfléchissait tout en maudissant à voix haute sa récente inattention. Ils cherchaient des morceaux de la pierre de Shikon, mais des hurlements provenant d'un village non loin les avaient fait changer de route. Un groupe de démons attaquaient les habitants effrayés d'un village. La lutte s'était déplacée sur le bord d'une crevasse non loin de là. Un morceau du sol s'était subitement effondré avec fracas, emportant dans le ravin Kagome, son cri et un horrible démon, que Sango venait de blesser. Inuyasha s'était immédiatement élancé dans le ravin pour sauver Kagome. Ses amis, qui connaissaient bien ce demi démon aux cheveux blancs, savaient très bien que sa mauvaise humeur cachait en fait une profonde inquiétude.

« Kagome est solide… mais les roches le sont encore plus! Et elle est tombée de très haut! » se dit Inuyasha, de plus en plus anxieux.

Il accéléra le pas, se rappelant que Miroku, Sango, Kirara et Shippo achèveraient rapidement les autres démons, pour ensuite le rejoindre dans sa recherche. Il remarqua rapidement une sorte de balcon dans la paroi, ainsi qu'une ouverture s'enfonçant dans la pierre noire. Sur le sol, il trouva du sang et l'arc de Kagome. De plus en plus inquiet, Inuyasha atterrit sans bruit, prit l'arc et s'approcha du sang. Son odorat hyperdéveloppé lui indiqua que ses craintes étaient fondées : c'était bel et bien le sang de Kagome.

« Mais où est-elle? » s'impatienta Inuyasha.

Un grondement sourd retentit alors dans la caverne. Grognant légèrement, Inuyasha s'enfonça dans le noir. Au-dessus de lui, on entendait encore le vacarme du combat. La caverne était très sombre, beaucoup trop sombre pour que ce soit normal.

« Ce démon peut faire des ténèbres magiques. Tss… quel pouvoir pathétique! » murmura Inuyasha.

« KAGOME ! » hurla-t-il. L'écho et un grognement menaçant lui répondirent.

Les chances que Kagome soit saine et sauve étaient minces, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter de son intuition et de rebrousser chemin. Inuyasha avança donc le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce n'était pas facile et il manqua trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Certes, l'odeur du sang le guidait, mais cela ne lui permettait pas de connaître la structure de cette caverne! Il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés avec les ténèbres auparavant car son sang de démon lui permettait de voir parfaitement dans le noir. Du moins, cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent.

« Quelle plaie, ces ténèbres! Mais où est ce foutu moine quand on a besoin de sa magie? » grommela Inuyasha.

Le grondement devint de plus en plus fort. C'était, en fait, une sorte de rire grotesque et moqueur. L'écho, assourdissant, força Inuyasha à se boucher les oreilles un moment. Furieux, Inuyasha cria :

« Mais arrête! C'est énervant! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Kagome? KAGOME? »

Le démon rit de plus belle. Un léger gémissement à travers le rire tonitruant rassura et affola en même temps Inuyasha.

« Kagome? KAGOME! »

Elle était là, toute proche et blessée! Il devait à tout prix aller vers elle. Ne voyant plus rien, il devait se fier à ses autres sens. Peu importait l'obscurité, il allait la trouver et pour ça, il ne manquait pas de moyens! Utilisant son flair et sa combativité, il s'élança encore plus rapidement dans le corridor de pierre. Quelques sauts lui suffirent pour atteindre le lieu où se trouvaient le démon et Kagome.

L'écho lui indiqua qu'il venait d'atteindre une grande caverne humide. L'odeur du sang le fit presque suffoquer tant elle était forte. Il n'arrivait plus à différencier parfaitement celui de Kagome de celui du démon tant il y avait partout. Désespéré, Inuyasha appela de toutes ses forces :

« KAGOME!!! »

L'écho de sa voix et le silence qui s'en suivit furent les seuls sons qu'il entendit. Même le démon s'était tu. L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. Inuyasha ne vit jamais ces yeux rouges éclatants qui l'observaient, avides et cruels. Dans ce silence absolu et palpable, un bruit attira soudainement l'attention d'Inuyasha.

« De l'eau…? »

Une goutte d'eau, un clapotis monotone et régulier. Prudemment, Inuyasha avança. Il sentait une menace planer autour de lui. Il trébucha alors sur un petit objet pointu, qui lui blessa légèrement le pied. Il y en avait plusieurs.

« Les flèches de Kagome! Elles sont éparpillées. Kagome… » murmura Inuyasha. « Où es-tu, démon, qu'on en finisse? Qu'as-tu fait de Kagome? T'as pas fini de te comporter en peureux en te cachant dans tes ténèbres magiques? Allez, viens que je te règle ton compte! »

Dans le meilleur des cas, Kagome devait être en piteux état et inconsciente, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait tuer ce démon au plus vite pour la trouver et la soigner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attaquer à l'aveuglette et de blesser encore plus sa compagne d'aventure.

« Mais ils en mettent du temps en haut pour combattre quelques minables démons qui n'ont rien à voir avec Naraku! Miroku, t'as intérêt à arriver rapidement! Et toi, le peureux, tu te décides, oui? »

Inuyasha se remit en marche, laissant là l'arc et les flèches pour garder ses mains libres. Tessaiga se manipulait mieux à deux mains. Le son de la goutte devint plus fort, tout comme l'odeur d'humidité. Il y avait aussi une autre odeur, celle-là plutôt désagréable, du démon à proximité. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruissement à sa droite. Se tournant rapidement, son arme à la main, il entendit à la dernière seconde un claquement derrière lui. Quelque chose venait de le frapper dans les jambes, le faisant basculer sur le sol inégal de la caverne. Ce ne fut pas la pierre qui amortit sa chute, mais bien un lac intérieur peu profond. L'eau éclaboussa partout autour d'Inuyasha alors qu'il tentait de reprendre pied. Dans ce liquide aussi noir que l'air ambiant, il ressentit une douleur cuisante à l'épaule. Le démon l'attaquait et il ne voyait absolument rien! Il fut projeté à plusieurs reprises sur les murs et dans l'eau. Partout autour de lui, les bruits d'éclaboussures, de roches qui éclatent et de grognements, tout comme les différentes odeurs le désorientaient. Se fiant plus à son intuition, il tenta de parader la prochaine attaque.

Sa tentative fut vaine et il se retrouva plongé dans l'eau, pris par une poigne de fer à la gorge. Il frappa de toutes ses forces et le démon le lâcha, blessé au bras. Le coup suivant envoya Inuyasha au centre du lac. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau avec vacarme digne d'un coup de tonnerre. Légèrement assommé et dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, il réfléchit à la situation.

« Ses attaques n'arrivent jamais du côté auquel je m'attends, pourquoi? » réfléchit-il. « Mais oui, l'écho! C'est l'écho qui me confond! »

Il entendit alors des pas s'approchant de lui à grande vitesse, glissant presque à la surface du lac. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et rapidement, la vie de Kagome était en jeu! Lorsque le coup suivant le fit couler à pic, il remarqua qu'aucun écho ne perturbait son ouïe sous l'eau. Certes, il ne pourrait pas garder son souffle longtemps, mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'agir. Il attaqua avec force et rapidité. Tessaiga fut très efficace une fois de plus, car le démon ne résista pas longtemps et vola en éclats. Des morceaux de chair tombèrent sur le sol de la caverne en un bruit mat. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent. Inuyasha vit alors deux éclats lumineux.

« Des morceaux de la pierre de Shikon! Probablement celles de Kagome! Le démon ne peut pas l'avoir manger! KAGOME!»

Sur le bord de la panique, Inuyasha hurla à nouveau le nom de celle qu'il avait toujours réussi à sauver jusqu'à présent. L'écho lui répéta sa plainte, lui révélant une douleur profonde dans son cœur. Il regagna la rive tant bien que mal. Le silence et les ténèbres n'étaient plus autour de lui, mais bien en lui. Ils l'envahirent, créant un grand vide insondable.

« Kagome. » gémit tout bas Inuyasha. « C'est un cauchemar. Elle ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Elle est forte, elle doit avoir lutté… »

Son regard désemparé se posa sur l'arc et les flèches, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pu les utiliser. En s'approchant des armes laissées par terre, il entendit alors une respiration rauque. Cela venait d'en dessous d'un tas de pierres non loin de là. Inuyasha se précipita vivement dans cette direction. Il attrapa les rochers et les envoya se fracasser bruyamment contre la paroi la plus éloignée de la caverne.

Couchée sur le ventre, blessée et inconsciente, Kagome, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, était là. Inuyasha l'appela et la pris délicatement dans ses bras. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Un bruit rapide et sourd se fit entendre. En serrant les dents, Inuyasha regarda autour de lui, prêt à réagir, mais personne n'arriva. Il chercha d'où venait cette nouvelle source d'ennui.

« Ce ne sont pas des pas… c'est mon cœur que j'entends. » remarqua Inuyasha, un peu surpris.

Rassuré et portant toujours la jeune fille, il ramassa les armes de cette dernière, puis il s'élança dans le corridor, maintenant d'une clarté surprenante, pour trouver la sortie. La poussière se soulevait à peine sous ses pas rapides et sûrs. Des gouttelettes tombaient dans son sillage de ses vêtements trempés. L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Il s'immobilisa net. Ce son avait quelque chose de rassurant et il lui sembla qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu avec autant d'acuité auparavant. Il regarda intensément le visage de Kagome.

« Kagome? Est-ce que ça va? Tiens bon, nous allons te soigner! »

Et il repartit en flèche. Contre sa poitrine, Kagome entrouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Merci, Inuyasha. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait prononcé le nom d'Inuyasha avec une infinie douceur. Elle perdit à nouveau conscience. Inuyasha frissonna et sourit.

« Pourquoi je frissonne? Je n'ai pas froid pourtant… » se questionna-t-il alors.

Une lumière verdâtre se profila devant lui : Shippo utilisait son Feu magique pour éclairer Miroku, Sango et Kirara qui arrivaient. Tout le monde s'élança vers Inuyasha et Kagome, visiblement très inquiets et légèrement blessés.

Ce soir là, autour d'un feu crépitant, Sango et Miroku préparèrent des bols de nouilles instantanées. Inuyasha dévorait le sien bruyamment, alors que Kagome se reposait, étendue près de lui.

« Je suis désolée, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, de ne pas pouvoir le faire. » dit faiblement Kagome.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kagome-chan. Il n'est pas question que tu cuisines dans ton état. Et puis, ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire, n'est-ce pas Sango? » dit Miroku, souriant malgré son inquiétude pour l'état de Kagome.

« Oui. Repose-toi. Nous retourneront chez Kaede demain. Tu seras en sécurité pour te remettre de cette aventure.» répondit Sango.

Pendant le soirée, Shippo et Inuyasha commencèrent à se disputer fortement pour rien, comme à l'habitude.

« Inuyasha s'est encore fait attendre! À cause de ça, Kagome aura besoin de plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Ce qui nous ralentira dans notre recherche des morceaux de la pierre de Shikon. En plus, il n'avait qu'un seul démon à affronter! Peut-être qu'Inuyasha s'affaiblit? » dit Shippo, les bras croisés, l'air sérieux.

Bang ! Contrarié, Inuyasha frappa Shippo, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et quelques larmes. Voyant la bosse sur la tête du petit kitsune et sa détresse, Kagome réagit immédiatement de sa couche :

« Inuyasha. Couché! »

Boum! Inuyasha se retrouva instantanément face contre terre.

« Oh! Kagome a encore tout le contrôle d'Inuyasha même si elle est blessée! » constata Miroku.

« Kagome, toi… » gronda Inuyasha.

« Couché. »

Ce soir là, lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel et que le sommeil gagna tout le groupe autour du feu mourant, Inuyasha, assis dans un arbre, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent, se demandait encore pourquoi il avait frissonné…


	2. La vue

**LES CINQ SENS**

**LA VUE  
**

_Cette fiction contient des « spoilers » sur le second film d'Inuyasha, « The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass ». Je ne possède pas les droits sur Inuyasha._

« Comme c'est bizarre d'être ici… » soupira la jeune étudiante en jetant un coup d'œil vers le panorama de la ville au pied du temple.

Pour Kagome, quelques jours dans sa véritable époque, c'était à la fois des vacances et un enfer. Quand elle sautait dans le puits derrière le village de Kaede, elle n'avait plus besoin de combattre des démons, de chercher Naraku et les éclats de la pierre de Shikon. Elle ne voyait plus Sango lancer des regards furieux à Miroku lorsqu'il s'approchait de jolies femmes pour leur demander de porter son enfant. Elle n'avait pas à veiller à la sécurité du petit renard-démon, Shippo. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver contre Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha… » dit-elle, en serrant son poing. « Comment as-tu osé? »

Inuyasha avait toujours le tour de la mettre en colère. Une fois de plus, il avait réussi, bien que la raison n'était plus tout à fait claire. Être dans son époque la reposait de tout ça, certes, mais elle devait alors aller à l'école et tenter de reprendre tout le retard pris en cours d'aventure. Et cela était loin d'être reposant!

Peu après son arrivée, elle prit un long bain chaud et dégusta un bon repas avec sa famille. Sa mère était une excellente cuisinière, après tout. À peine couchée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément en oubliant d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre.

Au matin, elle partit en courant vers l'école. Chemin faisant, elle rencontra ses amies, Yuka, Eri, et Ayumi. Pour la première fois, mais surtout pas pour la dernière de la journée, elle remua à peine les lèvres pour maudire son grand-père et toutes les horribles maladies qu'il avait inventées pendant sa longue absence.

C'était une belle journée d'été, avec un soleil éclatant. Le ciel était clair et il y avait un peu de vent. Tout en berçant les cheveux noirs de Kagome, il emportait dans son sillage son rire et son parfum. C'était une journée tranquille, sans incidents particuliers. Aucun démon, aucun combat, aucune menace. À part peut-être toutes ces voitures roulant rapidement. Et pourtant, Kagome semblait nerveuse et dépassée par les événements. Elle s'arracha les cheveux tout le long du cours de mathématiques. Pourquoi diable s'en faisait-elle à ce sujet? Il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler, comme se débarrasser de Naraku…

Pendant l'heure du dîner, elle alla dans un restaurant avec ses copines. Quelques cirrus d'un blanc brillant passèrent doucement devant le soleil. Assises à une terrasse, elles riaient et discutaient. Les passants ne faisaient pas attention à ces jeunes clientes. Elles parlèrent d'école, de garçons, de Hojo. Hojo???

Proche de la cour d'école, après le repas, une fillette passa avec un petit chien. Kagome, charmée, le repéra tout de suite. Elle se baissa et le caressa derrière les oreilles. L'animal, tout heureux d'une si agréable marque d'affection, sauta sur elle et lui lécha joyeusement le visage. Bien qu'elle en tomba, elle et ses amies rirent de bon cœur. La petite fille repartit avec son chien rouge.

L'après-midi fut semblable à la matinée. N'importe quel élève, avec un minimum d'observation, pouvait discerner le découragement sur le visage de Kagome. Mais cette fille au caractère fort ne se laisserait sûrement pas abattre par quelques gribouillis dans des livres inutiles pour leur mission.

Après les cours, elle rentra avec ses amies. Kagome semblait visiblement soulagée d'avoir terminé sa journée. Ayumi aborda alors un nouveau sujet. Elle parla d'un ami de Kagome, un garçon violent, qui voyait deux filles à la fois. Ses copines la questionnèrent pour savoir si elle le voyait encore et pourquoi elle était toujours avec lui. Le ciel, rempli de cirrus, commençait lentement à rougeoyer.

Un grand garçon s'approcha à vélo du groupe de filles. S'arrêtant devant elles, il offrit un paquet à Kagome. On distinguait une sorte de fruit à travers l'emballage coloré. Elle l'accepta, légèrement embarrassée, et remercia Hojo. Une fois de plus, un œil averti aurait pu l'apercevoir en train de maudire son grand-père. Hojo invita alors Kagome à sortir avec lui le dimanche suivant. Elle déclina immédiatement l'invitation, mais ses amies ne semblaient pas du même avis. Elles dirent toutes qu'elle y serait, lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos, et s'en allèrent en riant. Kagome ne rit pas, bien qu'elle afficha un sourire plutôt difforme. Elle protesta, mais Hojo lui dit qu'il l'attendrait le lendemain devant le cinéma. Tout sourire, il repartit sur son vélo menacé de tomber en morceaux dans les prochaines minutes.

Le vent devint très fort et le ciel, sans nuage, était complètement rouge. Tout comme les maisons, les arbres et les piétons qui ne faisaient que fixer la route devant eux. Kagome rentra chez elle, l'air abattue. C'était surprenant de découvrir à quel point elle pouvait tenir tête à de puissants démons, mais pas à de simples humains. Après le repas, où elle s'emporta légèrement contre son grand-père et ses idées saugrenues, elle prit un bain pour se relaxer. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, vêtue de son pyjama bleu pâle. Elle termina sa journée comme toutes celles qu'elle passait dans son époque : assise à son bureau à étudier jusqu'à très tard le soir. Et comme à chaque fois, elle finit par s'endormir sur ses cahiers.

C'était une journée banale pour Kagome, mais pas pour Inuyasha. Après leur dernière prise de bec et leur récent combat dans le palais de Kaguya, il était resté troublé. Non pas à cause de Naraku, qui s'était échappé une fois de plus, ni à cause de sa propre nature, dont il avait perdu le contrôle, mais bien à cause du baiser de Kagome. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il y avait répondu. Mais cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter tout haut. C'était trop embarrassant. Certes, elle l'avait sauvé et il appréciait généralement sa présence. Il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Mais il y avait aussi Kikyo…

Lorsque Kagome était partie, en regardant droit devant elle, furieuse, il avait décidé de la suivre dans le futur. Il l'avait espionné toute la journée, faisant attention de ne pas se faire entrevoir. Sa surveillance l'avait conduit dans les arbres de l'école et sur les toits des bâtiments. Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux blancs, voilant parfois sa vision. Il avait ressentit une désagréable pointe de jalousie devant le petit chien blanc de la fillette. Il avait bien faillit atterrir devant Kagome et ses amies pour savoir qui était ce garçon violent avec qui elle se tenait. Et il aurait volontiers attraper Hojo « le descendant » pour lui faire avaler son vélo et ainsi l'empêcher d'approcher Kagome. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était là. C'était risqué une nouvelle colère de la part de la jeune fille.

« Cet Hojo est le descendant de Hojo l'Ancien et Kagome est la réincarnation de Kikyo. Est-ce que j'ai un ancêtre ou une réincarnation, moi aussi, dans ce siècle? » se demanda Inuyasha, en contemplant le paysage urbain nocturne. « Ai-je seulement une âme pour me réincarner? Et si j'en ai une, rien ne me garanti que je pourrai me retrouver à la même époque que Kagome… »

La ville offrait un spectacle de millier de lumières électriques inexistantes à son époque. Mais une seule fenêtre retenait son attention. La chambre de Kagome était éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe sur le bureau. D'un bond léger, Inuyasha sauta sur le bord de la fenêtre et, silencieusement, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il avait suivit Kagome partout, il l'avait écouté et épié, remarquant certaines expressions inhabituelles, mais il n'avait pas osé l'observer dans la salle de bain. Il savait pertinemment que si elle l'avait aperçu à ce moment là, il aurait eu droit à une punition exemplaire. Et très douloureuse. Et puis, il n'était pas Miroku qui lorgnait toutes les femmes qu'il croisait! En repensant soudainement au baiser, il en vint à de nouvelles conclusions.

« C'était différent… » murmura Inuyasha, en fronçant les sourcils.

Même Kikyo, sa Kikyo qu'il aimait tant, à qui il était si fidèle, au point de faire souffrir Kagome, n'avait pas eu un tel effet sur lui. Il savait que Kagome était la réincarnation de Kikyo, mais elles étaient tellement différentes de la Kikyo qu'il avait aimée, 50 ans plus tôt.

« Kagome est Kagome. » soupira finalement Inuyasha.

Cette même Kagome dormait là, juste devant de lui. Il posa son regard sur elle et se surpris de ne pas se lasser de la contempler. Il écouta son souffle, observa le calme sur son visage et ses longs cheveux tombant sur son dos et ses épaules. Inuyasha s'avança doucement, ferma les yeux et respira son odeur parfumée de fleurs et de fruits. Il approcha sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille endormie et résista au désir de les toucher. Il était si proche d'elle, qu'il voyait ses longs cils noirs, sa bouche rosée par le baume pour les lèvres… Il pouvait presque la goutter, la dévorer. Cette même idée le fit reculer promptement, perplexe et inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a encore fait!? » s'emporta-t-il, déconcerté.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'admettre. Peu importait ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer Kagome au-delà d'une compagne de voyage. Sinon, elle serait toujours en danger, car leurs ennemis s'attaqueraient à elle pour l'atteindre lui, comme les Frères du tonnerre, Manten et Hiten. Elle était sa faiblesse, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il ne fallait pas que cela devienne trop évident. Avec un léger grondement, il pris une couverture sur le lit et la plaça sur les épaules de Kagome. Il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser avoir froid et tomber malade, cela ralentirait trop leurs recherches. Tessaiga appuyée sur son épaule, Inuyasha s'assit contre le lit où il s'endormit bientôt, en cherchant d'où venait ce sentiment de paix mêlé d'inquiétude.

« Demain, elle sera probablement furieuse de me voir ici. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que je suis venue la chercher, elle ne sera pas surprise et je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes. Et je ne la laisserai sûrement pas rejoindre ce Hojo… » marmonna Inuyasha, avant de s'endormir plus profondément qu'il ne pouvait généralement se le permettre dans son époque pleine de menaces pour Kagome.


	3. L'odorat

_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic. Les chapitres sont écrits depuis belle lurette, mais je ne me décide simplement pas à les corriger. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews. Je suis contente que mes fanfics vous aient plus. Ah! Et je n'ai pas les droits d'Inuyasha._

**Les CINQ sens **

**L'Odorat**

Selon Inuyasha, Naraku ne ratait jamais une occasion de leur empoisonner l'existence, à lui et à ses compagnons de voyages. Une fois de plus, Kagura était apparue de nul part, imprégnant l'air de la puanteur distincte de son maître. Elle avait apporté des démons et un compagnon avec elle, un nouveau serviteur pour Naraku, les empêchant ainsi de s'approprier un morceau de la pierre de Shikon. Mais, puisqu'il venait juste de se disputer une fois de plus avec Kagome, cette situation donnait à Inuyasha une excellente occasion de passer sa rage sur quelqu'un.

Les combats faisaient rage de toute part sur la plaine. Shippo utilisait ses illusions. Sango et Kirara détruisaient plusieurs démons à chacune de leurs attaques. Miroku tentait d'en aspirer le plus possible à l'aide de sa malédiction, sans attraper trop d'abeilles empoisonnées. Kagome lançait des flèches purificatrices autour d'elle et Inuyasha s'occupait du nouveau démon démon de Naraku. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un gros serpent fait d'os. Il était très rapide et difficile à blesser. Il dégageait une odeur de terre humide et ses yeux rouges brillaient malicieusement. Ses crocs renfermaient un poison odoriférant et malgré la rapidité et les nombreuses esquives d'Inuyasha, ce dernier se fit tout de même mordre l'épaule par le reptile squelettique.

« Inuyasha ! » cria Miroku, attirant ainsi l'attention de Sango, Shippo et Kagome.

Une douleur intense traversa soudainement le bras d'Inuyasha, puis tout son corps. Le poison, des plus nauséabonds, semblait paralyser son corps tout entier. Son esprit commença à s'embrouiller, comme s'il venait de respirer une des bombes puantes de Shippo.

« Inuyasha ! », cria Kagome.

« Pourtant, j'aurais juré qu'elle était juste derrière moi, il y a un instant, » se dit le demi-démon, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kagome au loin, très loin, trop loin. Il s'écroula soudainement sur l'herbe verte de la plaine. Deux traits de lumière et un immense boomerang passèrent rapidement devant ses yeux.

« Sans doute des flèches de Kagome. Et Hiraikotsu, l'arme de Sango... » pensa-t-il. Il entendit distinctement un cri d'agonie, celui du serpent d'os. L'odeur infecte de Naraku se dissipa graduellement. Puis tout devint noir, avant même qu'il n'ait pu se réjouir de cette nouvelle victoire.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango et Shippo étaient venus à bout des démons et Kaguya avait fuit, emportant avec elle l'éclat de la pierre de Shikon. Inuyasha avait perdu connaissance, empoisonné. Kagome s'élança rapidement vers lui, anxieuse, pour voir son état et sa blessure. Cette dernière n'était pas très profonde, mais un liquide jaunâtre à l'odeur fétide s'en écoulait. Inuyasha se réveilla, nauséeux, alors que Kagome et Sango tentaient de lui faire les premiers soins. Le poison avait atteint son cerveau et le demi-démon commença à délirer.

« Kikyô? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », demanda Inuyasha, le regard fiévreux.

« Tu es blessé et nous allons tout faire pour te soigner », répondit rapidement Kagome, froissée de se faire appeler Kikyô une fois de plus.

« Non! Tu es couverte de sang… Tu es morte et c'est de ma faute! Ils sont tous morts et c'est ma faute! Je sens leur sang frais, les relents de leur sueur et le sel de leurs larmes à cause de Naraku! Ne pleure pas, maman, je t'en pris, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je n'ai jamais voulu être un demi-démon... Ça empeste... ça empeste le sang... leur sang... je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi, pardonne-moi... Kikyô... Kagome... C'est trop horrible, ce doit être un cauchemar... », délira Inuyasha.

Kagome regarda Sango avec inquiétude. Miroku se pencha et regarda la blessure, puis les yeux fiévreux de son ami. Il lança un regard vers Sango qui confirma d'un hochement de tête sa question silencieuse.

« Le poison le fait délirer. Il voit probablement la mort de Kikyô ainsi que la nôtre. Ce poison le rendra fou de façon permanente si on ne fait rien. Et ça finira par le tuer à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances. Il existe un antidote, mais il me manque des ingrédients et nous trouverons la majorité d'entre eux auprès de Kaede », expliqua rapidement Sango.

« Alors allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps. Kirara pourra nous transporter rapidement là-bas », dit Kagome.

Le voyage pour retourner au village fut de courte durée et l'air frais du soir commençait déjà à répandre ses arômes distincts. La troupe perçut la fumée des maisonnettes qui se mêlaient aux effluves des différents repas en cours. Déjà, Inuyasha avait commencé à trembler. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir, à sa façon de serrer les dents. Son corps entier dégageait une grande chaleur, comme s'il brûlait sur un bûcher de sa sueur émanait une odeur similaire au poison.

Son délire devint un cauchemar interminable. Naraku faisaient subir les pires tortures à ses amis et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était prisonnier à nouveau de son arbre. La vue des corps et l'odeur de mort que dégageaient les cadavres le firent hurler de rage et d'impuissance. Il se sentit soudainement tomber, ce qui accentua son angoisse. C'était une douleur sans nom, qui le perçait jusque dans son âme. Il se voyait mourir dans un endroit plus sombre, plus froid et plus minuscule que le cœur de son ennemi juré, Naraku.

Mais, il n'était sûrement pas mort, car il sentait ses dents s'entrechoquer. Il flairait sa propre sueur et dans un moment de lucidité, il entrevit des visages inquiets penchés sur lui. Ces gens semblaient discuter d'un certain remède. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et inhala profondément. Il sentit l'encens sur les vêtements de Kaede, l'haleine de renard de Shippo, la robe fraîchement lavée de Miroku et le sang des démons sur la peau de Sango.

« Où est Kagome ? » murmura alors Inuyasha.

Il ne percevait nullement le parfum distinctif de fleurs et de fruits du shampoing de la jeune fille. Il ne percevait pas cette fragrance particulière qu'elle seule avait. Cette fraicheur que dégageait sa peau, ce bouquet qui embaumait l'air lorsqu'elle était présente. Et malgré ses cris, elle ne répondait pas.

« Elle n'est pas là, elle est partie, » dit Inuyasha, abattu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera bientôt de retour, » répondit Miroku, de sa voix lointaine.

« Menteur! Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas à moins qu'elle ne soit elle-même en danger ou que nous nous soyons encore querellé. » Inuyasha ouvrit les yeux et chercha Kagome du regard, malgré le brouillard devant ses yeux. Ils s'étaient effectivement querellé, lui semblait-il. Mais quand et à quel sujet, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

« Non, ne bouge pas! » crièrent avec inquiétude Sango et Miroku.

Mais, il était trop tard. Ce simple mouvement avait légèrement accéléré son rythme cardiaque, permettant au poison fétide de prendre encore plus de place dans son organisme. La fièvre repris le dessus et il sombra dans des vagues d'inconscience entrecoupées de délires de plus en plus intenses. Et dans ses divagations, il ne cessa d'appeler Kagome.

« Elle est partie chez elle et elle ne reviendra jamais. Le puis est détruit, calciné. Je la vois. Elle souffre et pleure de l'autre côté, à son époque, où règne une odeur de gaz carbonique mêlé à celui des fleurs de cerisiers au printemps. Elle se vide de son sang, courbée au pied du grand arbre, dont les feuilles oranges se décomposent! Je dois aller la chercher! Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Elle va mourir, » s'écria Inuyasha, fou de désespoir.

Et dans cet espace sans fond qu'est l'esprit, il entendit sa propre voix dire des vérités refoulées.

« Je la veux près de moi. Là, ici et maintenant, parce qu'elle me rassure. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, elle…elle… Je… j'ai besoin d'elle! Moi qui agissait comme une bête sauvage et trahie, ne voulant plus me laisser approcher, elle m'a apprivoisé. Sans elle, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de me noyer, de manquer d'air. Sa simple présence m'est indispensable, bien plus que Kikyô ne l'a jamais été. Cette dernière y serait sans doute parvenue, mais elle est morte par ma faute et depuis sa résurrection, elle ne souhaite plus que m'emmener avec elle en enfer. Ce lien qui nous unissait est brisé à tout jamais, mais je veux tout de même l'aider. »

Les visions d'horreur revinrent le hanter, telle l'odeur pestilentielle de Naraku dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ils moururent tous encore et encore devant ses yeux. Il était incapable de les sauver. Kikyô, sa mère, Miroku, Sango et Shippo, tous disparaissaient devant ses yeux. Kagome, plus que tous les autres, restait hors de sa portée, dégoulinante de sang puant, le regard vide et pourtant accusateur..

« KAGOME! » De tout son être, il appela la jeune fille.

Ses compagnons échangèrent un regard, où on pouvait lire la surprise et la compassion, en passant par une profonde inquiétude et une soudaine compréhension. Ils venaient d'entendre Inuyasha confier l'essence même du plus profond de ses secrets: ses sentiments réels pour Kagome et Kikyô.

Le poison continuait ses ravages. Malgré leur travail acharné pour le ralentir le temps que l'antidote soit prêt, ils se sentaient de plus en plus anxieux. Inuyasha hurlait le nom de Kagome, désespéré. Plus il s'emportait, plus son état empirait. On pouvait entendre sa voix résonner dans toute la vallée. Puis, il commença s'épuiser et ses appels devinrent de plus en plus faibles. Ses yeux brûlaient. Son cœur voulait exploser. Son corps semblait se refroidir. Il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu.

« Non, je ne dois pas mourir. Je dois lutter. Kagome, où es-tu? Kagome! Reste, je t'en pris, Kagome. Ne me quitte pas… » sanglota Inuyasha.

Au loin, on entendit un son métallique, celui d'un mécanisme de bicyclette. Le son s'amplifia de minutes en minutes. Inuyasha, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, s'y accrocha et appela de plus belle la jeune fille.

« KAGOME! KAGOME! »

Soudainement, une odeur suave remplit la maisonnette, une odeur douce, féminine, salvatrice.

« Kagome? » dit une fois de plus Inuyasha, d'une voix faible et pleine d'espoir.

Cette fois, il eut enfin une réponse. Une voix, à bout de souffle et tremblante, résonna dans la pièce. Elle dit les quelques mots qu'il voulait tellement entendre.

« Inuyasha, je suis là. Tout va bien, maintenant, je suis là. »

Il huma son odeur, plus forte que jamais. Bien que tout était noir, même lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il flairait sa présence. De chaudes mains touchèrent son visage. Il frissonna, comme si elles étaient glacées. Il cessa de hurler et de se débattre. Même si la fièvre ne le quittait pas, il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux, totalement rassuré.

Kagome, quant à elle, était très inquiète. Elle l'avait entendu hurler son prénom, ce qui l'avait motivé à pédaler avec plus de vigueur. Elle était retournée dans son monde, car il manquait un ingrédient rare et elle savait que son grand-père en possédait. Elle avait fait le plus vite possible et pourtant, elle craignait qu'elle ait pris trop de temps. Inuyasha avait le teint très pâle, voire cireux. Il était épuisé. Ses yeux, bien qu'ouvert, ne semblaient rien voir. Ils étaient rouges et encore humides. Sa respiration était courte et rapide.

Un mélange d'herbes et de racines embauma rapidement la pièce. Inuyasha, l'esprit vide et le corps rempli de douleurs, sentit un liquide brûlant couler dans sa bouche.

« Avale Inuyasha. Ça te fera du bien, tu verras, » lui dit une voix à la fois tendre et troublée.

Peinant, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour avaler le liquide chaud et parfumé.

L'ombre de Kagome disparu quelques seconde et tout de suite, Inuyasha commença à s'agiter. Il sentit sa tête être déposé sur quelque chose de confortable. Une main se posa sur sa poitrine, apaisante, délicate et forte à la fois, la main de Kagome. Il l'agrippa vivement, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

« Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas repartir, » murmura Inuyasha, toujours fiévreux.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit sans toi, » répondit Kagome.

Elle avait placé la tête du demi-démon sur ses genoux, pour rester près de lui et le réconforter. Elle gratta l'arrière de ses oreilles blanches et le sentit se détendre graduellement. Sa respiration devenait plus constante, plus profonde. Il ressentait, à présent, une tendresse qui lui avait toujours manqué depuis la mort de sa mère. Il était rassuré de savoir que Kagome était là, près de lui, juste pour lui, juste à lui…. Et cette odeur si douce, si unique, si familière qu'elle avait…

La fièvre tomba graduellement. Un sommeil calme et réparateur le gagna enfin. Inuyasha ne vit jamais les caresses qui étudièrent son visage ni les regards amoureux poser sur lui. Il ne sentit pas les effleurements d'un nez qui respira le parfum de ses cheveux ni les lèvres qui profitèrent de son profond sommeil. Consciemment, il ne les vit pas, mais il les sentis jusque dans ses rêves. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, de peur que ce doux songe, dans lequel son cœur et celui de Kagome s'emballaient, ne s'arrête.

«Et si, demain, je lui volais un baiser, comme elle l'a fait dans mon rêve? », se dit Inuyasha, au milieu de la nuit. « À bien y penser, ça l'a mettrait peut-être en colère. En attendant, je vais continuer de savourer ce rêve, en savourant sa douce odeur et en laissant résonner dans mon esprit la dernière phrase qu'elle m'a dite avant de s'endormir, » pensa Inuyasha, serrant un peu plus la main de Kagome.


	4. Le goût

J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. En fait, je croyais l'avoir mis en ligne depuis un moment, alors je tentais de trouvé une idée pour le dernier sens, le toucher. Quand j'ai voulu mettre en ligne le 5e chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas terminé le 4e! Il me restait les conversations et les corrections à faire. ^_^'

Qu'est-ce que je peux être lunatique, parfois! Bonne lecture

Je ne détiens pas les droits d'Inuyasha.

* * *

**Les cinq sens : Le goût**

Cette journée avait mal commencé. Naraku restait introuvable et une quantité incroyable de yôkai tentaient de leur prendre les éclats de la pierre de shikon. Seulement, cette fois, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo et Kirara avaient été pris par surprise par un horrible yôkai violet. Il avait frappé très fort tous les membres du groupe, à tel point qu'ils mirent quelques minutes à se relever. Le démon en profita pour capturer Kagome.

« Quelle belle trouvaille gustative! Nous la mangerons, ma femme et moi, pour souper. La chair des jeunes humaines est si délicieuse et savoureuse. Et celle-ci a un bouquet particulièrement appétissant! » avait-il dit, avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

« Sango, Shippo et Kirara sont blessés, » 'écria Miroku. « Je vais les soigner. Inuyasha, pars à sa poursuite. Nous te rejoindrons dès que possible. »

« Et surtout, sois prudent, » ajouta Sango, en grimaçant de douleur.

« D'accord, » répondit Inuyasha, avant de s'élancer dans les bois. Il savait que les autres ne perdraient pas temps. Ils étaient tous aussi inquiets que lui quand au sort de Kagome.

Kagome se réveilla, attachée à une racine. Elle testa ses liens, mais ils étaient très solides. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un trou, sous un grand arbre. Deux yôkai discutaient en préparant leur repas. Le mâle, nommé Haguro, était très grand. Sa peau violette semblait rude et même écailleuse à certains endroits. Il avait des nombreuses cornes sur son dos et sur sa tête. Kagome pouvait voir qu'il avait un éclat de la pierre de Shikon à travers ses cornes dorsales. Cela pouvait expliquer sa force et sa stature. La femelle, plus petite, se nommait Kushi. Elle avait quelques cornes sur la tête, une peau plus rosée et de longues griffes qu'elle utilisait pour couper des ingrédients dégoûtants sur une table en pierre. Visiblement, ces démons n'étaient pas à leur premier enlèvement ni à leur première recette faite à base d'humain.

« Tiens! Notre morceau de viande vient de se réveiller » dit Kushi.

« Je suis immangeable. Vous aurez une indigestion après la première bouchée tellement je suis amère et répugnante, » dit Kagome. Elle savait qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, mais elle devait gagner du temps. Les autres devaient déjà être à sa recherche.

« Oui, elles disent toujours ça, » ricana Haguro. « Je ne suis pas savoureuse! Mon goût est fade! Ne me dévorez pas! » se moqua le yôkai, en tentant d'imiter des voix de jeunes filles. « Ne t'en fais pas, seule les 30 premières minutes seront douloureuses pour toi. Tu ne sentiras plus rien lorsque nous seront rendus à la dégustation de tes organes internes et encore moins lors de la digestion, » ajouta-t-il en transportant un gros chaudron. Les deux démons éclatèrent de rire.

« Elle manque un peu de gras, par contre, » commenta Kushi.

« Alors rajoute un peu de cette plante, ça rendra sa chair plus moelleuse », répondit Haguro, en lui tendant un botte d'herbes malodorantes.

_Ça n'augure rien de bon..._ se dit Kagome.

Inuyasha s'enfonçait dans la forêt en suivant l'odeur de Kagome. Il faut dire qu'elle était la seule à utiliser un shampoing et un savon avec ce type de parfum fruité dans les environs. Il trouva rapidement leur terrier. N'étant pas du type à attendre sans ne rien faire, il fonça directement dans le trou.

Pendant ce temps, Kushi était allée détacher Kagome. Cette dernière avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais Haguro lui avait barré le chemin en la repoussant violemment au sol. Kushi l'attrapa, mais Kagome ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se débattit avec énergie, lui glissant presque entre les doigts. Pour ne pas la perdre, Kushi enfonça ses griffes dans les bras de la jeune fille, la douleur la clouant sur place.

« Te débattre est inutile, mon beau gigot. Ta douleur n'en sera que plus grande, » murmura sadiquement la yôkai.

« Et tu nous ouvres encore plus l'appétit, » ajouta Haguro, laissant quelques goûtes de sa salive visqueuse couler le long de sa bouche. L'odeur du sang avait empli l'habitation. Ils semblaient prêts à l'engloutir jusqu'au dernier os. Haguro sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents noires et pointues.

« Lâche Kagome! » cria Inuyasha en s'élançant dans la pièce.

Soulagé de voir Kagome vivante, il s'empressa de s'en prendre aux yokai. Haguro et lui se battirent avec acharnement, au point de faire voler en éclat un bonne partie du terrier. Kushi utilisait Kagome comme bouclier, troublant Inuyasha et le limitant dans ses actions.

« Dans son dos, il y a un éclat! » cria Kagome, au bord des larmes tant la douleur était intense.

C'est à cet instant que Sango, Miroku, Kirara et Shippo arrivèrent.

Kushi poussa Kagome dans les racines et joignit le combat qui fut difficile, puisque plusieurs participants étaient blessés. Ils réussirent tout de même à vaincre les yôkai, récupérant l'éclat par le fait même.

Le groupe retourna chez Kaede pour se reposer et se soigner convenablement. Kagome avait mal aux bras, mais les blessures n'étaient pas trop profondes. La nuit tomba vite et tout le monde alla se coucher, épuisé et meurtri. Kaede leur avait fait boire une tisane sucrée et légèrement piquante, pour les aider à trouver le sommeil malgré les meurtrissures.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, Inuyasha veillait. Une foule de question lui traversait l'esprit. Il pensait aux yôkai et au traitement qu'ils avaient voulu infligé à Kagome.

« Quel goût peut bien avoir les humains pour que la majorité des yôkai les perçoivent comme de succulents délices sur deux pattes? Les humains sont la nourritures des yôkai comme les animaux sont au menu des humains. Il y a certes des exceptions, comme mon père ou Koga. Je me demande... quel goût peut bien avoir Kagome? » se demanda-t-il. Il repensa à ce chien blanc qui avait sauté sur elle et avait léché son visage. Elle avait rit de bon cœur. « Même les animaux semblent aimer la saveur des humains. Et si j'essayais? »

Il sauta en bas de son arbre et entra silencieusement dans la cabane. Tout le monde dormait profondément. À pas de loup, il s'approcha de Kagome. Elle dormait sur le dos, la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche. Shippo était à côté d'elle, appuyé sur son avant-bras. Inuyasha retint un grognement. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle et l'observa un instant. Elle semblait si paisible, lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle n'avait rien de la furie habituelle. Il se pencha près de son visage et écouta sa respiration calme et profonde.

_C'est le moment où jamais de savoir_, se Inuyasha. Il toucha délicatement la joue de Kagome du bout de la langue. Il ne ressentit rien de particulier, à part un peu de sa chaleur. Il essaya à nouveau, mais cette fois, il partit du cou à la joue. Kagome frissonna et tourna la tête. Il s'éloigna un peu, au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Inuyasha se concentra alors sur le goût de la peau de Kagome sur ses papilles. La saveur était légèrement salée, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi similaire à son odeur typique.

_Ce goût. Oh ce goût!_ se dit-il, soudainement grisé.

Son regard changea. Une lueur presque animal s'y alluma.

_C'est bon. Très bon même._

À nouveau, il s'approcha furtivement vers elle. Mais cette fois, comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Il en voulait plus. Il se souvint alors du goût de ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes, dans le château de Kaguya. Enivré, il se rapprocha encore plus près de Kagome, respirant son odeur. Son nez toucha presque au velouté de la peau de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna, mais cette fois, il ne s'enfuit pas. Ses oreilles étaient assourdit par le bruit des battements de son propre cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour goûter son cou à nouveau, désirant le mordiller, pour savourer la saveur, mais aussi la texture de sa chair. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends?_ se demanda Inuyasha en se redressant. Il se recula, effrayé par ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Il sentit alors un regard brulant sa nuque. Il tourna la tête et vit Kaede qui le regardait intensément, assise dans une ombre au coin du feu. Elle avait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Surpris et mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre, il se recula encore d'un pas.

« Je comprend ce que tu éprouves. Mais toi, comprends-tu vraiment ce que tu ressens en ce moment? » demanda la vielle femme.

Mal à l'aise, Inuyasha s'enfuit hors de la cabane en quelques sauts. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ça s'appelle le désir, » murmura Kaede pour elle même. « Ah celui-là! Quand va-il enfin comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre? » Elle se leva et alla vérifier les pansements de ses pensionnaires.

L'air frais ramena Inuyasha à la réalité. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses sens. Si Kaede parlait, Kagome serait sûrement furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais dire, la vieille? Ce que je ressens? J'ai voulu croquer Kagome! Comme Haguro et Kushi! Mais ça n'a aucune sens. Je n'ai jamais voulu mangé d'humains! » Une partie de lui regrettait de ne pas être resté à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il voulait être encore plus proche de Kagome, écouter son souffle, sentir ses cheveux, toucher ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu la déguster, la grignoter toute entière. Inuyasha hurla dans la nuit. Il était désemparé, face à une faim qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde allait beaucoup blessures avaient commencé à guérir et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, sauf pour Inuyasha, qui se tenait loin de Kagome et regardait Kaede avec méfiance. La jeune fille était particulièrement de joyeuse. Quand Kaede lui demanda pourquoi, Kagome rougit.

« J'ai fait un beau rêve, » répondit-elle, visiblement gênée.

« Et est-ce qu'Inuyasha en faisait parti? » dit Kaede, avec un sourire en coin. Kagome. rougit encore plus.

« Eh toi la vieille, cesse de dire des choses insensées! » s'écria le demi-yokai.

« Ne t'adresse pas à moi de cette façon, sinon... » dit Kaede. Cela le fit taire immédiatement. Puis, elle détourna habilement la conversation sous le regard intrigué du groupe.

Dehors, le soleil brillait. Ce serait une belle journée pour se reposer avant de repartir à la recherche de Naraku. Alors qu'ils savouraient leur déjeuner, des enfants passèrent avec des chiots. Ces derniers s'élancèrent vers le groupe, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux amis. Kagome, assise sur le sol, tendit douloureusement les bras pour caresser un chiot. Elle gratta l'arrière de ses oreilles, au grand bonheur du petit animal, qui lui retourna l'appareil à grands coups de langue.

Inuyasha regarda la scène avec mécontentement. Il croisa ses bras et leva le menton.

« Ce stupide chien tient à peine sur ses pattes sans tomber! Il risque de te faire mal, » dit-il, pour caché sa jalousie.

« Mais il est tellement mignon! » répondit Kagome. Le petit chien regarda Inuyasha et grogna en sa direction. Il avait senti ses émotions négatives.

« Idiot de chien, t'appelle ça un grognement? » dit Inuyasha. « Grrrrr », grogna-t-il. Le petit chien se sauva, effrayé. Les enfants et les autres chiens le suivirent, en lançant des regards furieux vers Inuyasha.

« Voyons, Inuyasha, ce n'était qu'un chiot! C'était exagéré comme réaction! Et qu'est-ce que tu as à être d'aussi mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui? » se fâcha Kagome.

« Tu es jaloux? » demanda Kaede, ressortant son sourire énigmatique de la nuit précédente.

« Pff, Moi? Jaloux d'une créature aussi insignifiante? Tu te fais des idées! » rétorqua Inuyasha. piqué au vif. « C'est juste que Kagome ne devrait pas le laisser lui lécher le visage comme ça. Elle ne sait pas où il est passé. Elle pourrait se retrouver avec des pustules plein le visage et devenir affreuse. »

« Quoi? » hurla Kagome de rage.

Tout le monde savait ce qui allait arriver. Trop tard, Inuyasha le comprit lui aussi.

« Osuari! »

Mais ce choc n'eut pas d'importance pour Inuyasha, car le goût suave resté dans sa bouche depuis la nuit dernière, s'était enfin changé en poussière.

* * *

Kushi signifie ''bouche'' et Haguro (ha kuro) signifie ''dent noire''.


	5. Le toucher

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai mis du temps à finir cette histoire! Hontoni gomen nasai! Je n'arrivais pas à trouvé d'idées à mon goût. ^_^,

Pour ce dernier chapitre, vous devez savoir qu'il est directement lié au dernier chapitre du manga. Donc, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous aurez droit à des spoilers majeurs.

Je ne détiens pas les droit d'Inuyasha.

* * *

**LES CINQ SENS**

**LE TOUCHER**

Inuyasha se tenait en équilibre au bord du vieux puits. Il réfléchissait aux différents événements arrivés lors de ces trois dernières années. Il y a quelque jours encore, il attendait Kagome à ce même endroit. Il l'attendait depuis des mois. Après le dernier combat contre le Naraku et le Shikon no tama, il avait ramené Kagome chez elle. Soudainement, le puits s'était brusquement refermé, confinant chacun des deux amoureux dans leur époque respective.

Chaque jour, le poids de la solitude l'étouffait. Fidèle, il était revenu souvent à cet endroit, passant sa main sur sa surface rugueuse, souhaitant qu'une odeur ou qu'un son familier s'en dégage. Ses amis avançaient dans leurs vie, réalisant de nombreux projets. Lui, attendait simplement le retour de Kagome.

Pendant ses longs moments d'attente, il repensait à leurs aventures, leurs disputes, leurs combats, leurs longs voyages exténuants. Il repensait aussi à une pléthore de petits détails qui, à une époque, avaient semblé si insignifiants: la douceur des cheveux parfumés de Kagome, la chaleur de sa peau, le poids de son corps pressé contre le sien lorsqu'il la portait, cette façon qu'elle avait de lui flatter les oreilles avec une infinie délicatesse.

Tant de fois, il avait été aveugle à ses sentiments pour pourchasser son ancienne flamme, Kikyo. Tant de fois, il aurait pu la serrer affectueusement dans ses bras ou embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il regrettait parfois ses chances passées, refusant de croire qu'elles étaient parties à jamais. Il désespérait de la sentir près de lui, en sécurité, enjouée et parfois déchaînée.

Son absence était une torture de tous les instants. Ils n'avaient jamais été éloigné l'un de l'autre pour plus que quelques jours et ce, pendant des mois. Il avait besoin de la revoir. Tout d'elle, de son nom au son de sa voix, en passant par son odeur et son caractère étaient comme de nombreux tatous gravés dans sa chair. Il ne pouvait fuir ses sentiments pour elle. Elle était devenue, de façon subtile et incontournable, une partie du lui. Inuyasha lui serait loyal, malgré le temps et l'espace car personne ne pouvait la remplacer.

Parfois, il avait tenté d'imaginer comment serait sa vie si elle revenait. Déjà, il chassait des yokai avec Miroku à l'occasion. Son maniement de Tessaiga était toujours aussi précis, mais les combats n'avaient pas la violence d'antan. À part pour ces mission,il ne la quitterait plus des yeux. Inuyasha avait rêvé de poursuite folle dans la forêt, de jeux dans l'herbe, de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que le rire cristallin de Kagome soit le seul son ambiant.

Peut-être aurait-il dû la dorloter un peu plus et être un peu plus sage. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire plus pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée par des paroles ou des brutes. Il voulait la cajoler, l'aimer, l'adorer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais attendre était sa seule récompense pour avoir vaincu un grand mal. C'était aussi sa punition pour avoir tant tarder à exprimer ses sentiments.

Mais plus que tout, il avait souhaiter la voir sortir de ce trou. Il l'enlacerait dans ses bras et respirerait son odeur pour l'éternité. Si seulement, il pouvait l'atteindre de l'autre côté...

Ce genre de pensées avaient hanté Inuyasha pendant trois longues années. Maintenant, c'était du passé. Un souvenir qui lui avait appris la sagesse et la patience. Maintenant, lorsqu'il tournait la tête, il la voyait près de lui, comme en cette belle soirée d'été, où ils regardaient silencieusement les étoiles. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue. Kagome tourna doucement ses yeux vers lui. Un regard suffisait souvent pour qu'ils se comprennent. Il savait maintenant combien, elle aussi, avait souffert de son absence, combien, elle aussi, avait souhaiter vous le vieux puits ouvre un passage entre leurs époques.

Un vent frais se leva et la jeune femme frissonna. Il l'attira vers lui, protecteur, et effleura son dos de ses doigts, froissant un peu plus ses vêtements. Les deux amoureux, enfin réunis, soupirèrent de bonheur. Leur longue attente était terminée. La vie, ensemble, les attendait.


End file.
